scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mkolpnji
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scratch Programming Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Scratch Blocks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 21:24, February 18, 2010 Yup New Pic for Next Block In behind the scenes for the next block (towards [sprite]), I made this pic, which would have it explained out. I think it might help. Also mention that x1 is the x position of the sprite, y1 is the y position of the sprite, x2 is the x position of the sprite that it needs to point to, and y2 is the y position of the sprite that it needs to point to. Wow! That would help a lot. Thanks! --Mkolpnji 01:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) New Stub Opinions? I edited the stub, to make it more appropriate for scratch. What do you think about it? I think it's nice :) But the pic is a bit big. But it doesn't hurt... Lucario621 02:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I could try resizing it? --Mkolpnji 03:37, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure :) Lucario621 03:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. --Mkolpnji 03:47, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Awesome :) I gtg though now. Bye :) Lucario621 03:57, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I see you guys don't have the hang of this user talk thing No worries, I didn't either at first You just gotta click Leave new message Then sign with 4 tildes after you write the message Blade 17:08, February 19, 2010 (UTC) No... Like, yeah we do.Lucario621 17:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Umm... like, we don't need that :P How to make a block article. We don't really need that. Just my opinion though... Lucario621 01:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Trust me, you do. Once this wiki gets more popular, there will be people who will try to make block articles and completely make them out of format. Thus, if we had that article and inputted it into the page where you edit stuff, there will be much less confusion and more well-written articles. --Mkolpnji 01:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Wait a sec... ...Are you already admin? I think you messed something up D: The scratch wikia logo is now unclickable... or is that just my browser? (I'm using a different one) P.S. JEEZ I keep forgeting to put my signature... Lucario621 01:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :It works for me D:, and no, I'm not an admin. However, I'm pretty sure you can go to and make me an admin. --Mkolpnji 01:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess it's the browser. If you're not an admin, than how did you edit the main page? :::CatherineM undid the protection status of the main page. That way all registered users can edit it. --Mkolpnji 01:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can't edit your status - I have to also have a beaurocrat status. I'll ask JuicyBox to become one. I'm going to put the protect back on - I mean, it IS a MAIN PAGE. Sorry if you don't want that way. --Lucario621 01:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) It's probably for the best if you did that We don't want another 'F-Master heroine' filled front page lol Blade 02:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Okey dokey :) It's protected now :) Lucario621 02:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yay! You made an edit! I guess you read my comment :P Lucario621 03:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :lol, not really. I just read it right now. :P --Mkolpnji 17:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC)